All Lovers Lost
by rabidkittyspike
Summary: An old lover returns to Gotham and Bruce's heart, but can they keep history from repeating again. Complete
1. Default Chapter

In a small cabin surrounded by hills an elegant woman watches the news. Gotham has been buried under three days of blizzard condition snowfall. The city will face another six to twelve inches of snowfall over the next two days, but nothing compared to the onslaught it has seen over the past few days. They continue with detailing the undertakings of the JLU to help the snowbound city. The report moves to Gotham where a reporter is at Wayne Enterprise. He begins interviewing Bruce Wayne about the efforts that Wayne Enterprises had provided the largest contribution to helping Gotham recover from the storm. Bruce comments about the city being like a family to him & that his company's recourses will be available as long as they are need.  
  
The woman turns off the screen and moves sadly through her dimly lit world. She glides through the rooms speaking to herself, "I don't have much longer to live anyway, what do I care if they find me now."  
  
Outside a man watches the shadow move past the cabins windows. He looks down at a computer display with a list of aliases, older images of a woman with red haired, as well as newer images showing gray slowly taken over the fire surrounding her face. He pulls a night vision camera from his bag and points it toward the cabin. As the woman moves past a window he clicks on the camera and downloads an image to his computer. He views the image and then sends and e-mail with the words "I've found her". He packs and moves away from the cabin silently.  
  
The gray haired woman looks through the window at the forest surrounding the cabin, watching the night shadows when she notices something. Her eyes narrow then suddenly widen as she see movement that can only be human. She turns from the window and moves quickly uttering the only word that will come out, "Shit". She moves to the bedroom and wastes no time packing. Throwing a bag on the bed her starts opening draws before the bags settles into its place and is stuffing it without concern for neatness. She stops at a black suit gray boots and gloves to throw in a picture of a younger version of her with a handsome black haired man. Over the picture she puts more clothing to protect it from traveling she again stops to place two photographs; one of the woman and a young red haired girl, and a second of a woman looking much like her with two black haired boy resembling the man from the first picture. She finishes with more clothing, sipping the bag and moving to the phone. She dials the phone thinking, "I won't let them hurt you and my grandsons. The phone reaches an answering machine, before the message can get four words out she as hung up the phone and moved to the door.  
  
Frustrated she picks up a pair of night vision goggles from a bag at the door. She peers into the night looking for any other signs of her predators. After confirming that she is alone she opens the door without closing it moves across the woods avoiding and paths or trails, slipping into the darkness alone. 


	2. 2

Batman and Superman finished the last of the search and rescue sweeps they had volunteered to Gotham. The other members of the JLU had left to the watchtower. Superman told Batman to head home and that he would inform commissioner Gordon of the details of their patrols.  
  
Terry was grateful to be done with this emergency. He hadn't seen his mother or brother for over two days, just calling in long enough to make sure they weren't suspicious of his activities. Mr. Wayne had made the ideal cover asking Mary to let Terry coordinate his business dealings from his home while he organized Wayne Enterprises resources to provide much needed emergency assistance for the city. He moved up the stairs and into Wayne manor stopping long enough to fill Ace's water and food for the day. The dog gratefully drank the water before it hit the floor and shared it immediately with Terry. He grabbed a towel in the kitchen to wipe the gratitude from his face and left the towel by Ace's food. Terry moved to the garage and found a four-wheel drive vehicle to borrow until the streets were safe for his motorcycle again. He would rather be using his cycle, but Mr. Wayne had insisted that he take a safe vehicle stating the "taking unnecessary risk out of the bat-suit was not only not in keeping with his activities, but also well below his intelligence level." Terry couldn't argue with the truth the old man had shot at him and so he would drive for the time being.  
  
Bruce Wayne moved briskly through the streets of Gotham. He had feigned an argument when Superman had insisted that he forgo the Dark Knight's intervention in the crisis. Bruce knew that under the circumstances he could do a great deal more good as Bruce Wayne than the Dark Knight, besides he knew that even though his heart was better he was still far too old to be running across rooftops in a snowstorm.  
  
He was tired, he had only gotten five hours sleep in the past two days, but he took bounding steps through the still snow-covered ground leading to the Natural History Museum. Chelsea had hounded him to help her set up the plans and scheduling for an archeological dig in Japan during the summer. She had even gone so far as to call him at the office this morning to make sure his was still meeting her at the museum. He cursed the fact that he had to park almost five blocks from the museum and hoof it on foot, but he had promised to help his young friend with her challenge. In fact he was grateful to have her friendship. It was strange the deep and devoted friendship that had developed since the fall. She was a tenacious force of nature that had swept through his life like a rainstorm, clearing out the debris of the past and leaving him hopeful for the future again. He hadn't been this optimistic since..  
  
No, he wouldn't think about her. Just the thought of her ripped at his soul like a razor, and he was painfully aware of why. He had lost her as he had lost his parents; stripped from him in the night without ever getting to say goodbye or tell her what she meant to him. The lack of closure gnawed at him every time his thoughts wondered into that love. He would take her back even now if she would come back to him. The sound of a snowplow drudging past shook him back to the world. He had stopped dead in his tracks with the thought of her. He shook his head as if clearing it of cobwebs and continued to the museum. 


	3. 3

Terry returned home to find his mother and Matt sitting in the living room watching the news. It was covering Mr. Wayne's interview from the morning. Mary looked over to her son and smiled with pride. Terry wasn't sure why until he heard what Mr. Wayne was saying. He had mentioned Terry's assistance with his Wayne Enterprise duties as and invaluable assistance to their efforts to help the city. Terry thought to himself "The old man sure does know how to work it, doesn't he." Terry shrugged at his mother and moved to the kitchen. Mary followed. Her expression had changed. There was something on her mind and that always worried Terry.  
  
"Terry come and sit down, I need to talk to you about something", she stated flatly as she moved to the table. Terry followed unsure of what he did that might explain her tone. "I received a message today from your grandmother" she started.  
  
Terry interjected "and that's a good thing, right."  
  
Mary continued, "There are things that I haven't told you about your grandmother. She has been in trouble since before I was born. Her father got mix up with the mob. They killed him, but she knew too much and has been hiding from them a long time. We were on the run the whole time I was growing up. When I was old enough she found a way to send me to college and get me out of hiding for good. She had thought over the past few years that she was finally free of them, but yesterday she saw someone near where she lived. Your grandmother is sure that it was the mob. I'm afraid they may even know about us too." Mary paused not knowing how else to continue with the information she was trying to organize in her mind. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but she is coming here and I think that she could do a better job of telling you this than I ever can."  
  
Terry sat quietly through the entire outburst his mother had spat at him in her fear and uncertainty. He knew she was unnerved by what was happening. He took her hand and began to speak softly to calm her, "Mom, I'm sure that we can work things out. Maybe I can get Mr. Wayne to help, he has connections. I'm sure that if I talk to him he would be happy to lend a hand."  
  
His mother seemed calmer, but surprised at how much Terry had grown up without her knowing it. "When did you become a man?"  
  
"When you weren't looking" Terry smiled back.  
  
His mother leaned back and thought for a moment. She was concerned about getting Mr. Wayne involved. He worked Terry like a dog, but it was clear to her that he had her son in great esteem and even regarded him akin to a son. Still her mother hadn't told her anything conclusive and she only knew that she was coming to Gotham to talk to her, maybe for the last time. She straightened up and quietly said, "Lets wait till your grandmother gets here and then we can ask her how she feels about what you're saying. Ok?"  
  
Terry knew that his mothers mind was made up and that he wouldn't be getting anywhere with that line of conversation. He decided to change the subject slightly and gather information for later. "All right, but could you tell me a little more about grandma, like does she have a name?"  
  
"Yes, Andrea. She is very pretty even at her age. She sent me this picture through some contacts a year or two ago. Isn't she lovely?" Mary said passing Terry the photo.  
  
Terry gazed at an image of a woman he had never known. His mother had never talked about her to him. He had thought that she must have died. She was pretty and well dressed. She seemed terribly sad. He knew that look; he saw it every evening from a man that had become a father to him. Terry took a deep breath and looks at his mother.  
  
"My mother never had the chance to tell my father about me. All this time and he still doesn't even know I exist. This has more than likely been harder on him than us. My mother said that when they were in college she met him and they were so happy. Then he asked her to marry him and she thought that the world would be bright and beautiful the rest of her life, but their joy was cut short. The men her father had invested for wanted their money back, and you don't say no to the mob. He couldn't get the money in time and they ran away. She sent him their engagement ring with a note saying that she was too young and to forget her. Ten years later she returned and they found each other again, but her father had come back to kill the gangsters that were threatening them. In the end he vanished and she was on the run, for her life. Twice my father let her into his life with open arms and twice she repaid him with heartbreak. I don't think I have ever heard anything quite so sad as my mother's story." Mary looked out the window and took a deep breath. "I need to take care of some things, can you watch Matt for me."  
  
Terry looked at his mother. The city would be quite for a little while. Even criminals didn't want to be out in this. "I think I can manage for a while, but I may have to work tonight."  
  
Mary smiled and shook her head thinking "What could Mr. Wayne need him for in this weather." She relented saying, "I'll try to be back as soon as I can." 


	4. 4

Crime boss Anthony Valestra sat brooding in a warehouse in Bludhaven. He glanced over as a man entered the room and sat at a table a few feet from his desk. The man placed a computer on the table and begins to inform Tony Valestra, "I definitely found the witch; I even ran a photo-match. There's no doubt about it; it's her. We've got her boss. I left a man behind to tail her if she makes a move. She's not getting away from us this time.  
  
The man looks over at his employer. Tony slowly runs a pen through his fingers and speaks, "I don't want this jackrabbit slipping away from us again. She's too much of a liability to our organization, and the older she gets the more dangerous she is to us. She may just give up and send the information she has to the cops and then we're sunk. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Perfectly sir. Don't worry, I ran a check on her and she's been using this alias for a long time. She has a daughter with two sons in Gotham. If we loose her we can use them to pick up her trail or use 'em as bait. Either way she's ours now." The man sat back in his chair satisfied that he had managed where others had failed.  
  
Tony looks over and smiles, "Oh really, a family. Well you know what they say; the more the merrier."  
  
The phone rings. As Tony picks it up the voice on the other ends says, "She's taking a plane to Gotham. She'll be there by tomorrow morning. Tony hangs up the phone and laughs at the man across from him. "We've got her know. She's heading for Gotham."  
  
Outside the warehouse two detectives sit in a white van. The equipment records Tony's conversation as they listen. One of the officers turns to his partner, "We've got her now Dick. Tony just gave us the rope to hang him with."  
  
Detective Dick Grayson looks over at his partner and replies cautiously, "Yeah, if we can get the GCPD to put surveillance on them, and if we can find out who this woman is. Then maybe we can shut them down for good. Let's just hope the she can hang on long enough for us to do our job and get her testimony." 


	5. 5

Terry sat at the bat-caves computer trying to research his grandmother. The elevator opened and Bruce walked out in gray pants and a black sweater. He moves toward his young protégé. Terry gave Bruce the once over and started the conversation, "Schway look big guy, what gives."  
  
"They may be old, but their warm. So what criminal mastermind are you trying to track down?" Bruce flatly stated suspecting that Terry isn't really into the work of crime fighting.  
  
Terry got a little unnerved, "Actually, it's about my grandmother. She's in trouble, but my mom isn't talking. I was just trying to get some leads."  
  
Bruce responded quickly smelling a mystery, "Really, how far have you gotten."  
  
"Nowhere, I managed to get some information on her using the name my mother gave me, but nothing else. It's like she never existed before the name she's using now." Terry slumped back in the chair.  
  
Bruce moved forward and motions to Terry who rises. He toke the chair and started viewing the information. What he saw made his instincts twist. He viewed a created person that would not bring up any flags on the surface, but lying underneath was a blank. No DNA, a birth certificate for a child that never had a hospital birth record, no finger prints, and no photos or even so much as a description, not even in the DMV license files. This was a person not just in hiding, but seeking complete anonymity from the world. The work laid before him even put some of his own work helping others drop off the map to shame. She was better than any spy, maybe even better than he was. All his sense snapped to at the information he was viewing, he spun to Terry so fast it made Terry nearly trip backwards. Bruce barked emotionlessly at Terry, "I need all the information you have on her, a photo if you have it." He turned to the computer and snaped, "Run a cross reference on with existing DNA in the computer against DNA file on Terry McGinnis; now."  
  
Terry was stunned, but grateful for the help. He knew if anybody can help his grandmother, it would be Bruce. Terry told Bruce everything that he had learned from his mother and produced the picture Mary had shown him early. Bruce looked at the photo and his expression changed for an instant. "Do you recognize her", Terry asks fearful that his grandmother is an enemy of Batman.  
  
Bruce quietly replies, "I think so, don't worry you won't have to fight her. I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
Terry could tell that Bruce was lying, but he knew that Bruce wasn't going to tell him anything at this point. Terry decided that he should just do his patrols and see what the old man had to say on his return.  
  
Bruce watched Terry leave and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. His mind and heart were aching from what he suspected. A thousand different scenarios past through his head making him feel almost dizzy. He played calm until Terry left him. Once alone Bruce slid back into the chair and put his head between his hands and took a deep breath. He had to get it together; he had too many years of practice to let his emotions get the better of him. He told himself that he was just being foolish and that this couldn't be her, but it might. He scanned the image into the computer and added it to the file. He then stopped the DNA search he was running and decided to find out one way or the other right now. Bruce takes a deep breath and flatly commands the computer; "Computer pull DNA files for Mary McGinnis, Terry McGinnis, and Matt McGinnis; cross check DNA for family connection with Bruce Wayne and Andrea Beaumont DNA samples." 


	6. 6

Gotham Airport bustled with morning traffic. Businessmen hurrying off to take care of their business, families returning home from vacations that were all too short. Among the throng a beautiful, well-built gray haired woman walked through the airport with a grace almost lost to this world. She delicately moved glancing from side to side as only a person with years of being followed could do on instinct. The woman swayed through to the baggage area and claimed her meager luggage. She moved slowly to the doors walking out and gazing upon the starkly modern city lying before her. The woman sighed and wished for the bright and hopeful Gotham she once knew.  
  
A uniformed man watched the woman's movements from a distance. He followed her with his eyes only fearing she would discover him. As she left the airport he moved to a trash can and pulled out a ticket labeled to Andrea Bridgestone. "Its her", he thought to himself and retreated from the woman's area.  
  
  
  
The door to a small but well furnished hotel room opened to a man carrying Andrea's bags. She followed the man lighting the room. The man placed her bags down and she slipped him a credit chip for his assistance. He retreated from the room leaving her alone. She moved to the phone and tried to call her daughter again. Mary answers the phone and Andrea asked, "Do you have your suit if there's trouble baby?"  
  
"I'm ready for trouble if there's any on the way. I can take care of myself and the boys." Mary warmly replied trying to reassure her mother.  
  
"Good, because they know Mary and there will most definitely be trouble. I'm so tired little girl; I can't run anymore. All that matters now is you and the boys" Andrea weakly responded to her daughter.  
  
"Isn't there anybody who can help us?" Mary responded quietly trying to find some hope for the woman who had cared and protected her, who taught her how to fight and think.  
  
Andrea stopped and fought the urge to run to Mary's father. She fought back her tears and responded flatly to her daughter, "No, there's no one that can help me know."  
  
Mary gave up and let her mother go. Andrea severed the connection and moved to the window overlooking Gotham. Her room was near the top floor and she could see the skyline. Slowly her eyes moved through the city to the river and then to a house on a hill off the river and she whispered, "Please don't let him find me, I can't ruin his life again." 


	7. 7

Detective Dick Grayson and his partner Carlos Montoya sat quietly on the plane they were taking to Gotham. Dick looked through the files for any clues on the woman that he needed to finally stop the Valestras. He stopped and looked at an image he knew well, a face he had seen in Bruce's photo albums. Dick read the names of the woman and her father and an old memory from college crept through his mind as Alfred voice seemed to call out through a fog, "Master Dick, you need to come home right away. She's gone again and this time he may never get her back. Master Bruce is inconsolable, he hasn't gone out in nights and he just sits staring out a window. I can't get him to eat and I don't know what else I can do to help him. Please come home Master Dick, and hurry." Dick closed the file and sat up straight in his chair. He remembered vividly the woman that had crushed Bruce's heart and soul. Bruce had never recovered from her. He shut himself off piece by piece after she left him, and it was only in the past few years that Bruce had manage to climb out of that cavern. Dick knew that this could wreck his father permanently, and he knew he couldn't stop it. 


	8. 8

The computer screen flashed the results of the DNA testing that it had been instructed to do. Bruce still did not want to believe what he was seeing. After all his years of training and seeing the strangest things life had to offer he couldn't wrap his mind around this. What he was seeing hit to close to his heart; laying out everything that he might have had right at his feet and mocking him. The truth was staring him in the face. His family had been sitting right under his nose for almost three years and he had failed to see the connection. In retrospect it was a major insult. Mary was too much like his Andie to go unnoticed. Now he knew why Terry had managed to sucker him into this life again, not that it was hard. Bruce still burned to do something even when he knew that he had nothing to give. Terry had given him the perfect excuse, and the kid didn't have to twist his arm to get him back in the game.  
  
Bruce began to search the city for any trace of an Andrea Bridgestone or Andrea Beaumont. It didn't take long for him to find her. Bruce downloaded the information from the computer. Deciding that he wasn't the least bit interested in using his cane tonight he moved upstairs to change into his knee brace and something appropriate for the trip that would change the rest of his life. 


	9. 9

Mary and Andrea sat across from one and other at Mary's kitchen table. They have decided that any conversation of Andrea's troubles in front of Matt would be out of the question. Andrea was impressed by both her grandsons, but completely won over by Terry. Andrea thinks aloud "Terry is so much like his Grandfather I could cry."  
  
Her daughter's ears perk up the sudden noise from her mother. Mary is still confused by her mother's reluctance to speak about her father. She asks, "Why did you leave dad? There must have been more to what you've told me. If he loved you half as much as you loved him he would have ran away with you."  
  
"You're right. He would have and lost everything that meant anything to him, and he would have been glad to do it. I just couldn't live with myself if I had taken him away from everything. How could I look in the mirror knowing I ruined his life?"  
  
Mary wasn't sure what to say. She had wounded her mother terribly. Maybe if she started talking about Terry would make her feel better. "Terry has become quite the young man. He was even mentioned on the news during the blizzard."  
  
"Really." Andrea sat up grateful to get her mind off of him. She missed him and ached to see him, but was terrified she might hurt him or that he would turn his back on her for what she had done.  
  
Mary saw a spark and decided to continue telling her mother about her very hard working son. " Yes, he's working for a regular Gotham celebrity. I still can't believe that Bruce Wayne is Terry's boss, even after almost three years. I tell you mom he works Terry to the bone, but whatever Terry wants he seems to get. That boy is always coming home with something that is entirely too expensive to be had on his pay. And when Terry forgets to pick up groceries on the way home the next day I get bags of groceries delivered to the house and all the grocers will say is that Mr. Wayne requested it. I swear that man is infuriating, but he really cares for Terry and he even babysat Matt once or twice. Matt didn't seem to mind and his homework got A's." Mary stopped rambling with a slight laugh. In spite of herself she liked the old man.  
  
Andrea eyes had grown wide at the words coming from her daughter's mouth. She began shifting in her seat like a trapped animal; with each word of how Bruce had found and taken in Terry burning into her head. Her heart was racing, but she tried to stay calm.  
  
Mary continued, "Mr. Wayne is a strange one, but I don't think that there is anything that he wouldn't do for Terry. The man isn't one to show what he's feeling, but whenever I see him & Terry together I can see how much he honestly cares. He has a sense of respect and pride in Terry that is barely contained, and that's saying something for a stone faced man like Mr. Wayne." Mary sips her coffee missing her mother's reaction to her oration. "Terry even mentioned he was worried about you to the old man, and then he came right here through the snow to talk to me. Terry must have been pretty unnerved by meeting you and then knowing that you were having trouble to get Bruce worried."  
  
Mary again stops and the doorbell rings interrupting "Terry will you get the door?" She turns to her mother and continues. "Mr. Wayne even asked if he could help us. I'm not sure what he could possibly do, but if he could do something to help the boys I wouldn't turn it away either." At this last statement Andrea's heart sinks. After everything that he has seen and been through he still wants to help people. She can't take the strain anymore and begins to cry. Mary tries to comfort her and find out what's wrong, but Andrea is beyond talking.  
  
Waiting, patient as he was Bruce hated waiting. He had tried to find Andrea at the hotel, but she had left. He wasn't even sure she was here, but it didn't matter. He needed to talk to Mary and Terry. The door opened to Terry. Bruce begins to open his mouth to tell Terry that he has found something that will make everything in both their lives change when he hears something he instantly recognizes and dreads. He moves forward asking, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know; mom and grandma are in the kitchen talking" Terry responds with uncertainty.  
  
Before Terry can finish his sentence Bruce is moving to the kitchen. He knows that sound; the crying that he could never remove from his mind. Her sobbing, a sound that made him want to die. He had to go to her, to hold her. Bruce had no choice he loved her, his heart pulled him through the house to her. He found her there with Mary trying to make some sense of her tears. Bruce came to her and pulled into his arms knocking her chair to the floor. Holding her close all his sense washed over him. Her sobs, her smell, the way she felt hadn't changed; neither had his feelings for her. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright now. We'll finish this. I'll take care of it. Don't cry Andie, it doesn't matter anymore, none of it matters. We'll be ok."  
  
Terry runs to find Bruce pulling his grandmother into his arms and talking to her in a voice so soft that it made even his kindest tone seem cruel by comparison. His grandmother's sobs slowly quiet and disappear with his words and she pulls to look at him. Terry can see in her eyes that the man that has looked after him and shared his very strange and important mission with him is the same man his grandmother left behind and loved dearly. Terry finds his voice and motions to the file Bruce had dropped, "Do I need to ask what is in this file."  
  
Bruce slowly pulled his head up from where it had been resting on Andrea's. He looked at Terry with a smirk and flatly replied, "I doubt it."  
  
Mary has had enough for one night and is beyond that point of caring. She stiffens and commands to know what is going on. Bruce looks blankly at her and then slowly smiles. He takes Andrea's chair and places her on his lap. Andrea doesn't even react to Bruce's nonverbal commands. Mary begins to understand as Bruce begins to talk softly, "Andrea and I met when we were in college. We fell in love and were happy for a time. I asked her to marry me, but her father had made a few mistakes and he left with her. I received her ring with a note saying that she was too young and that I should forget her, as if that were possible. Ten years later Andie came back into my life. I had hoped to stay. It wasn't meant to be. Her father had come to Gotham to kill the men responsible for putting a contract on their lives. He managed to kill two of the men, but the four had become the Joker. In the end they never found Her father body, but it was unlikely that he could have survived. The mob was in chaos and they wanted payback and it fell on your mother. She ran before I could do anything to stop her; before I even knew that she was gone. I searched for her for years, but with no luck. "  
  
Bruce looked down. He could barely contain his feelings, but he couldn't let them get the better of him for Andrea's sake. She was exhausted and couldn't take it right now. Still the events of the day had left him tired and completely off guard. Regardless of how he felt he had to keep it together for her.  
  
Andrea soaked in the words Bruce was saying. She new he was lying about her father. He had covered up for her and she realized that Bruce had compromised his vow to his parent for his love of her. Her heart fell into her stomach. He loved her and would stand by her even after everything she had done. She feels the sobs coming back in her throat as she tries to speak, "I can't ruin your life again Bruce. I can't let you ruin your life over me now either."  
  
"You aren't ruining my life Andie; not having you in my life has been ruining it. Don't you realize that" Bruce tried to speak flatly, but the pain came threw and was obvious to everyone in the room. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead putting his hand to her cheek. Bruce then turned to Terry, "So care to guess what's on the file?"  
  
"Gee, a DNA comparison of me, mom, you, and my grandmother?" Terry proudly responded.  
  
Bruce smiled at Terry and responds, "Not that it really matters now. I don't think anyone in this room has any uncertainty about the connection between us now." He turns to his daughter and pause to look at her as his for the first time. Taking a deep breath he sighs, "I'm sorry Mary. I didn't know."  
  
"Sorry, for what. How could you know, and if Terry hadn't gotten you involved you wouldn't have made the connection. I still don't see how you can possibly manage to fix this mess, even though I'm sure that you want to." Mary looks down and wishes she could cry, but she knows that it won't solve anything.  
  
Andrea rubs her neck. The stress of the past few days has taken a toll on her. She has no strength left to fight and places her head on Bruce's large shoulder. It was surprising how strong and quick he still was. Even after all this time he was still a force to be reckoned with. She was grateful he was on her side. Andie closed her eyes and took in the sound of his breathing, the feel of his chest moving under her as she leaned on him. She felt safe and it had been a long time since she could honestly say that.  
  
As Andrea rested herself against him Bruce looked down at her. Her realized that she was exhausted and need rest. "I think we've all had about all we can stand for one night. Terry, look over that disc and be at the house tomorrow as early as you can. We need to figure out a way to resolve this and fast." Bruce turns to his daughter, "Its late and I think I should get your mother home so she can rest."  
  
The words washed over Mary. Her father was here and speaking to her. She looked at Bruce in a totally different light and realized that this was man who had seen many tragedies and survived them all. Mary knew that he would find a way to fix things. She wasn't sure how, but clearly he had resources and skills she hadn't even begun to realize. She smiles and nods at a man she is just beginning to really know.  
  
Bruce pulls Andrea up as he stands holding her to him for support. He can feel her legs struggling to keep her upright. He moves her through the house and stops to mess Matt's hair causing the boy snap around at him as he guided his lady to the door. Jackets found there way to their owners and the door opened. Bruce turned and took Mary by the shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. A fatherly gesture she had missed all her life. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to make things right tomorrow. Until then try and get some rest, we're all going to need it."  
  
As the door closes Andrea looked at Bruce and asks cautiously, "Where are we going?"  
  
Bruce responded in a no-nonsense fashion, "Home."  
  
She knew that Bruce has made up his mind and that an argument would be a waste of both their time. Andie pulls close to Bruce and they step onto the elevator down and then home. 


	10. 10

The sunrise filled Wayne Manor's study with a warm glow that reflected its owner's heart. Bruce had slept well, but woke early. He had watched Andrea sleeping for at least an hour before he decided to move from his happy spot and go through his morning rituals; yoga, martial arts practice, weights or running before turning his attention to coffee and the concerns of Wayne Enterprises. Usually he was grateful to be able to still push himself, but today he had cut his morning business short to fix breakfast for two. He had snuck upstairs and place a note on the table next to Andie for her to meet him downstairs. The sun completed breaking the horizon as Bruce finished reading through the morning mail from the office. Andrea appeared in the doorway and was greeted by the smells of fresh coffee, fruit, and freshly baked muffins and rolls. Bruce turned to her and was stunned to see how kind the years had been to her beauty. She was captivating. He moved from his desk, "Would you like some eggs or toast, I would have made them, but I thought I'd let you sleep."  
  
"Actually this looks amazing. I see you paid attention to Alfred when he was cooking." Andrea quietly giggled.  
  
Bruce smirked as he joined his lady at the couch "Are you kidding, Alfred made me learn, and this morning I'm grateful." Bruce leaned over and kisses her brushing his face against hers softly. His mind wondered to their making love and falling asleep in each other's arms and he blushed slightly at her.  
  
As she poured her coffee Andrea notices Bruce's smile and blush. Her mind is sent back to the night before and she returns the glow. She realizes that Bruce had put himself in a very compromising potions covering for her. Andrea's need to know the truth wins out over her desire to let the morning pass quietly. "Why did you lie for me?"  
  
Bruce takes a sip of coffee and coolly replies, "I didn't really, I told the police the story you gave me and left it to them to figure out the truth. Their investigation led them to believe your father was the killer and I just chose not to contradict them." Bruce paused and sipped some more coffee. Leaning over to grab a roll he continued, "It was over. What point was there to continue on with the tragedy? I decided to let the police handle it once my alter-ego's reputation was saved."  
  
Andie realized that Bruce compromised himself and his promise to his parents for her. She knew that if she had stayed he would have married her & they could have raised their daughter together. "How could you forgive me after everything that happened?"  
  
Bruce just looked at her like it should be obvious and he can't believe she doesn't know the answer, "I love you Andie. I was ready to leave Batman behind for you. If you had stayed there would have been no more late nights and I would have been happy."  
  
Andrea paused to contemplate the scope of what he has said and the implication of it. She was a fool and still he didn't care. Bruce breaks her silent thought, "So why didn't you ever call? I was beginning to worry." He breaks into a smile and stares at her.  
  
She quickly replies, "Do you expect every woman you meet to call you?"  
  
Bruce finishes teasing her with, "Only the one's that are smart enough to dial a phone."  
  
Staring into her coffee Andrea smiled, "I can't believe you remember that. God it was so long ago. When did we get old?"  
  
"Speak for yourself; I'm still twenty-five, it's my body that's old." Bruce interjects while taking a bite out of his breakfast roll and picking up his coffee. He watches Andie contented that somehow everything will work out. For a brief moment they have one another and no one was going to take her away. Bruce sighed and leaned back.  
  
"How long do you think this will last before trouble finds us?" Andrea sighs pensively at Bruce. Just as she finishes the phone rings.  
  
Bruce looks at the phone and then back at his lady with a smile, "You had to go and say something, didn't you."  
  
Dick waited for Bruce to answer the phone. He needed to talk to him before his meeting with Barbara. Detective Montoya entered the room and sat waiting for his partner to finish his call. Bruce's voice comes through the line "Wayne". Dick pauses before starting in, "Hey its me. We need to talk."  
  
A flat response greets Dicks ears, "You planning on telling me what you need to talk about. It would be helpful if I had a clue." The detective drew a long breath. He hated to give Bruce news like this, especially over the phone. To his relief Bruce continued, "Let me take a guess then." Dick wasn't sure where his father was going, but he didn't like it. Bruce moved forward, "Your calling about Andrea Beaumont and the Valestra crime family. So how long do we have before the dregs hit Gotham?"  
  
Dick was grateful and confused at Bruce's quick grasp of the situation. He needed to know, "Do you know where Andrea is?"  
  
The line fell dead for a moment and then a low response came threw, "Yes, she's here. I still don't have the whole story. How much time can you give me to sort through this?"  
  
"I can give you till tomorrow, but I can't risk letting it go much farther. I need to interview her and get the information she has by tomorrow end of day. I'll be meeting with Barb this morning. Should I tell her about Andrea?" Dick's concern was growing. This woman had ripped Bruce's soul to pieces and she was sitting at his breakfast table while he tried to keep her alive. What did he have with her? The connection eluded him.  
  
Bruce snapped Dick back into the conversation, "All right, I'll get everything together by tomorrow morning. So if you're in Gotham why aren't you at the house?"  
  
"Well, um, I came here with my partner and the BPD doesn't know about you. I just thought that it would be better if I kept a low profile until I had a lid on things. I'm sorry I should have called you sooner to let you know." His concern was growing. He didn't like leaving Bruce alone with this woman. Then again Bruce never let any other woman make a fool of him, so maybe Andrea wasn't what she seemed to him.  
  
"I need to go if I'm going to get things together by tomorrow. I'll call you and let you know if I find anything that can't wait." Bruce's voice was slightly lower and less emotional than it had been when he had first picked up the phone. Dick knew that the tone in his voice earlier was because of Andrea and that this business was now overshadowing his happiness.  
  
Dick realized that Bruce already knew about the situation, maybe even more than he did. He also regretted interrupting his father's breakfast, it was clear that he was avoiding the trouble and trying to enjoy the moment with Andrea. "I know, don't worry about this. I'm sure we can take care of things. I'll call you later to let you know, Ok?"  
  
"I'm not worried. Things are going to work out, because this time I won't let them not work out. Get to your meeting and tell Barb I'll call her later with what I have." At the end of the matter of fact statement the phone went dead. It was Bruce's style and Dick knew that Bruce's mind was now clearly on how to resolve the issue facing them both.  
  
Carlos Montoya looked at his partner trying to figure out what he was doing, "So who was that?"  
  
Dick looked down and back at Montoya. What could he say, "I was talking to my father. I recognized a person from the Valestra file that he knows; thought it might be our mystery lady."  
  
"And?" Montoya wasn't going to stop until he knew everything.  
  
Dick realized that he had better come clean with his partner and fast, "Listen what I'm about to say stays in Gotham, and the only exception is what goes in the police file, understood." Montoya was stunned, but trusted Dick. He nodded and Dick continued, "The mystery lady is Andrea Beaumont, her father had a contract on his life and snapped. He killed two bosses and would have killed two others that were involved. Andrea and my father know each other. I figured that if she were here he'd know about it. The old man went a step farther, she staying with him."  
  
Montoya let out a small laugh, "Your old man's a player, huh?"  
  
"My fathers Bruce Wayne." With that short statement Montoya realized that everything had changed. "We're in Gotham now and it's a whole new game. I need you to trust me on this Carlos, and don't tell anyone in Bludhaven about who my father is, I want respect for what I do. If the guys find out they'll start treating me like a rich boy playing cop and I am not."  
  
"Ok, but we are going to have to be extra careful to do this by the book, or the case won't make to court. I'll leave Bruce Wayne in Gotham. So what do we do now partner?" Montoya was off his home turf and it was clear that Dick new his way around things in Gotham. For the time being he was willing to take a back seat.  
  
Dick stopped and smiled, "First we go and see Commissioner Barbara Gordon and let her know what we're up to. If we're lucking she'll give us some help, but she won't get in our way either." Dick moved to the door and Montoya followed wondering just how much Dick knew about their new playing field.  
  
Bruce turned back to Andrea and closed his eyes for a moment before letting her know the news. "That was Dick, he's in town on police business. He knows about you and the Valestras, at least as much as is in the police file. I never really told him about what happened. At any rate we have until tomorrow to get a head start on this." Bruce pauses and then thinks out loud, " Terry and I are going to have to work overtime to get this one done."  
  
"What do you mean you and Terry are going to have to work overtime to fix this?" Andrea's eyes narrowed at the thought of her grandson being in the line of fire.  
  
"Terry, well.." Bruce realizes that Andrea didn't know about Terry being Batman, he can tell that she isn't going to like his answer and he stammers for a way to recover. "You see, um, Terry found his way up to the house and well had managed to get himself into some trouble. I actually tried to get rid of him, but he wouldn't let up."  
  
He watches as Andie's eye grow wide as she makes the connection. She shoots up from the couch. "Bruce Wayne, tell me you did not get our grandson mixed up in all this nonsense." Andrea demands were too late to make any difference and he knew it, but he wished that he could have stopped Terry.  
  
"He didn't exactly give me a lot of choice in the matter Andie. Terry took the suit and wouldn't return it. I knew that I could either help him or he'd get killed. You have no idea how much Terry is like me when he puts his mind to something. I decide that if I couldn't change his mind that I would make every minute of wearing that thing a nightmare for him to persuade him to give up, but he didn't. Maybe I didn't try hard enough, but I doubt it would have made any difference." Bruce flew through the explanation pausing only long enough to take a breath. She could see that he really hadn't liked the idea of Terry being Batman, but she also noticed that the farther along he went the more pride he had in his grandson.  
  
Realizing that Terry had fought hard and won him over long before she had returned Andrea sadly relented. Terry was so much like Bruce, but she had no idea just how deep it ran until this morning. Knowing that she could no more change the planets than alter Bruce and Terry's course she sat. Bruce was worried over the pain he had caused her without any intent, but he couldn't change the past. He pulled a gold locket from his pocket and held it out to her silently.  
  
Recognizing the locket Andrea takes it slowly from Bruce and opens it. Inside she finds their picture as well as a new one from Terry's graduation. "You have all the people you love with you and you don't need to hide anymore. Now you need to tell me everything you know about the Valestras and the location of the evidence that you've gathered."  
  
Andrea nodded to him. It was time to turn and fight and she knew it. 


	11. 11

Matt sat on the sofa and watched Saturday morning cartoons as Mary ran about cleaning her home. The events of the previous night circled around her head and made her feel slightly dizzy. She had explained things to Matt after her parents had left. Matt had gotten to know Bruce during the time Bruce had watched him; Bruce had even taken him to Wayne Enterprise with him during summer break. She knew that he must have a way with Matt after he started being requested by her son. Mary had thought that Bruce had done well and Matt's homework was always spotless when Bruce oversaw him for the evening. Matt's response upon hearing that Bruce was his grandfather was simply "Does that mean he can watch me more." In a way she envied her son, it was clear that Bruce was a caring father and that she would have been treated very well growing up with him.  
  
Terry stirred to the sound of vacuuming. His mother was in a cleaning frenzy over the visit Bruce and his grandmother would make this afternoon. He turned and looked at the clock. It showed that it was already past 11:00 AM. Bruce had wanted him to help organizing the information his grandmother had and now he was late. Terry reached for the phone and called Bruce.  
  
Bruce answered in his abrupt fashion, "Wayne."  
  
"It me, I'm sorry for running late. I'll get there as soon as I can." Terry stammered through his apology expecting Bruce to hammer him for not being there. To Terry's surprise Bruce didn't even care.  
  
Bruce's voice cam through the phone quietly, "Its OK, I can handle it myself. Get some sleep; it's going to be a long night."  
  
Terry yawned "cool" and the phone clicked. He lay back in his bed and took in the situation before him. His grandmother was back with major mob troubles, Bruce was his grandfather, and he knew there was more to his mother than met the eye. He had caught something leaving the apartment Thursday night from Matt's bedroom window. He had thought it was a prowler, but when he zoomed in it was his mother in black body armor. Mary McGinnis had some explaining to do. Then he realized that before this was over Mary wasn't the only one who was going to have to explain themselves. Terry's eyes shut at the realization that his mother was going to know he was Batman very soon. Realizing that lying in bed wasn't going to make any of this go away he rolled from under his covers and got ready for the day. 


	12. 12

Dick and Montoya entered Commissioner Gordon's office. Barb took her place behind her desk and looked at Dick with a worried expression that was clearly understood by both parties. Montoya viewed the nonverbal exchange with interest. Barb was the first to break the silence. "So do you know where Andrea Beaumont is?"  
  
Dick looked over at his old friend trying to figure out a way to say what he had to say. Realizing that there was no easy way to break the news he blurted it out, "She's with Bruce. They've known each other since college, its pretty serious from what I understand."  
  
Montoya watched as Barbara Gordon leaned back in her chair. It was clear that this news did not sit well with her, but that she need to react delicately to his partners information, though he wasn't sure why. She leaned forward, "I see. Well, we'll need to be careful with this one. Everybody knows that I'm a friend of the family, and Bruce has been in the news a lot lately. It's going to be hard to keep a lid on things."  
  
Dick nodded at Barb's assessment of the situation. Montoya took her words for what they were without thinking there was anything below the surface. Dick continued, "We've read the Gotham PD files on the organized crime families in the area. Anthony is going to need to have a talk with them before he can do anything here."  
  
"I know. I have people running surveillance as we speak. If anything comes up I'll give you a call. You need to keep the old man on a short leash or we could loose everything." Barb looked deadly serious and Montoya wasn't sure what she meant, but he could tell that Dick's father had a somewhat contentious relationship with the commissioner.  
  
"Don't worry about Bruce. He'll respect our space on this, he has too much to loose if things go wrong. He loves her Barb." Dick sat back as he spoke making sure that Barb understood that he was on top of the situation. "I plan on calling him this afternoon to see what he's manage to get from Ms. Beaumont, he should be calling you to let you know when he has something. "  
  
Barb took in what Dick was saying. She knew that there was always someone Bruce wouldn't talk about sitting in the back of his heart. If this was the woman, then Bruce would be very careful to keep things as in control as possible. She also knew that Bruce would swallow his pride and take help to ensure that she was safe. "All right, but if he gets out of hand and tries to but in it's your head Dick. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Dick shot back at her with certainty. Montoya saw that there was a real connection between Dick, his father, and the commissioner. It was clear that they knew each other extremely well.  
  
Barbs computer screen flashed. There was an e-mail from an undisclosed source. Barb understood that it must be the information from Bruce, but that he had decided to use the Bat-computer to coordinate his information. Not that his course of action was unanticipated. She smiled at Dick and raised an eyebrow. Dick understood that information would be coming his way shortly.  
  
Dick and Montoya left the office and were shown to an office where they could work. Carlos was stunned at the level of cooperation that he and Dick were receiving. He had been to Gotham before and they rarely showed this level of assistance to outsiders. It was clear that Dick Grayson was the reason for the special treatment. He began to wonder why his partner had ever left Gotham. 


	13. 13

Bruce and Andrea moved up the stone stairs and through the study's clock. She is still overwhelmed by the scope of what Bruce has done as Batman. Her head is aching from the information that she and Bruce of gone over during the morning. She was also stunned by the level of work that Bruce had done; explaining what he had done while she was gone to her while getting every piece of information she had and where she had hidden the evidence, as well as putting everything in the computer and formatting a summary for his contact at the police. What would have taken her months to compile had taken Bruce only three hours to sort through and make sense of. For the first time she had a true understanding of his depth and intelligence and it was overwhelming.  
  
"You should get ready to go to Mary's." Bruce's voice was soft and warm as he leaned against her.  
  
Andrea moved to go upstairs and stopped, "I don't have anything to wear. I didn't bring anything with me last night."  
  
Bruce smiled and moved beside her, "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." With that he moved with her upstairs to find her clothing for the day. 


	14. 14

Knottaclue - Thanks. Your comments are on the mark. The style is a little off (and long winded), but the plot is good. I'm working on another story right now that is much better (in my opinion). I'll post it in the near future. I'd love to hear your comparison of the two.  
  
**************  
  
A group of varied individuals sat around a large table in a well-furnished penthouse. The door opened and Anthony Valestra entered the room taking a seat at the end of the table. The group looked an Anthony with disapproval. It was clear that they were not happy with his endeavors.  
  
The large man at the opposite end of the table spoke tensely, "We have serious concerns about your little war Tony. This enterprise is bad for business and you have not been forth coming with an explanation. If you want to continue this ludicrous game in Gotham we demand to know why this is so important."  
  
Anthony sat forward and stared at the man seated far across from him and then turned to look at the rest of the bosses assemble at the table. He knew that he would have to convince his business associates of the threat that this woman posed to them. He began slowly, "I now you all have your reservation about this situation, but it's not just my organization that is in trouble here. If the information gets out it will hurt all of us."  
  
"How much trouble can one old woman be Tony? I think you're putting too much into this." A dark haired woman remarked.  
  
Tony looked at the woman and retorted, "This woman has bookkeeping documents, surveillance images, and recordings that implicate everyone hear or someone connected to them with serious issues. The amount of information this woman has is enormous. She needs to be dealt with in the most serious fashion. It's taken my family nearly three decades to get this close. She has outsmarted and outfought us at every turn. You have no idea how dangerous she can be."  
  
"Tony, Tony. We just want to make sure that your reaction is in keeping with the situation, that's all. Unnecessary attention could bring down more than the cops on our heads, or haven't you been keeping up with the news." A short man at the center of the table responds.  
  
"I know your concerns and believe me and would love to wash my hands of this, but the situation warrant action. I know the risks, and I know about Gotham's new winged mental-case. Still we have no choice; if we don't get the information back we're all sunk." Tony sits back and waits for the other bosses to think on the matter. He doesn't have long to wait.  
  
The large man looks around the table and the others nod. He moves forward and looks directly at Tony. "All right Tony, you take care of this, but don't get us involved. Do you understand?"  
  
Anthony nods at the man, "I know. I can take care of this, quietly." He rises from the table and leaves the room with a sense of satisfaction. 


	15. 15

Dick and Carlos finished organizing the information from the Bludhaven and Gotham PD's files into an organized interdepartmental jacket. As Dick sat back in his chair he received an e-mail. Opening it he finds information on the mornings surveillance as well as a file attachment. The attachment features a list of information to be forthcoming including accounting records, images, and sound recording on the Valestra family dealing and connections. The information covers over ten years of history and has file created within the past eight years. Dick is impressed. He views the bottom of the e-mail to find a simple line. "The night shift will have the evidence by morning." Dick deletes the message and tries to devise a plan to keep his partner from discovering out about Gotham's dark avenger's involvement in the case.  
  
"Hey, you want some coffee?" Montoya nods and watches as Dick leaves to get the much needed beverages. Montoya is satisfied with the progress they have made, but wishes that they could just go after the woman and make her give them the information. He ponders why Dick and the commissioner are unwilling to take of the kit gloves with this woman. Anyone else would have been at the station by now and facing charges of interfering in police business, but this woman was wandering around and in danger. Carlos was willing to go along for know, but was becoming seriously concerned that they would loose their chance.  
  
The ringing of the phone derailed Montoya's train of thought. He answered, "Montoya, how can I help you?"  
  
A deep voice on the other end of the line politely responds, "I'm looking for Detective Grayson. Is he available?"  
  
"He has stepped out. He should be back in a minute. Would you like to hold?" Montoya inquires.  
  
"This is Dick's father. Actually I was going to invite him to dinner this evening Detective Montoya. Perhaps you would like to join us. I've made reservation at Mitzu's for seven. Do you think you and Dick would be able to meet us?" Bruce's voice comes back smoothly across the line.  
  
Montoya takes the bait. He is anxious to find out about what's going on. "I think that we can manage to get away for a while. I'll let Dick know."  
  
"Excellent, we'll see you then." And with that the phone goes dead in Montoya's hand. Carlos is stunned by the very eccentric manner of the man he will meet this evening. He thinks to himself that Gotham is a very interesting place indeed.  
  
Dick returns with the coffee and Carlos sits forward, "Your father just called and invited both of us to dinner this evening at seven. He's a bit odd, isn't he?"  
  
"You could say that. So where did the old man make reservations?" Dick continues trying to hide his frustration at Bruce for foiling his efforts to keep Montoya at a distance.  
  
Carlos smiled. He knew that Dick was trying to maintain space between him and his father, even if he didn't know why. "He said we're going to Mitzu's. You know the place?"  
  
"Yeah, Japanese restaurant; fancy, but not formal. Just wear slacks and a nice shirt and you'll be fine." Dick used the explanation of the restaurant and instruction on wardrobe to throw Carlos off the track. He hoped that Montoya would assume that his reluctance to let him near his father was based on class issues. From the look on Montoya's face it had worked, but he wasn't sure. 


	16. 16

Bruce and Andrea waited outside their daughter's door. After going to the hotel to have Andrea's bags sent to his home they found themselves late. Bruce was sure that Mary was having a fit, but Andrea said that Mary could keep her head. Mary opened the door and was relieved that they had finally arrived. As they entered Matt bounded up to them and Andrea gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ooooo, grandma that's disgusting. Matt howled. Bruce smiled at the boy's reaction. Matt looked at Bruce rubbing his cheek like he had acid on it and then was gone.  
  
As they moved into the house Mary announced, "Max will be coming over to watch Matt tonight. She seemed very helpful about it after I told her that I was helping you and Terry with something." Mary's eyes narrowed at the old man, she knew that what ever he and Terry had been doing it was a great deal more that simple house chores and administrative work. Max's reaction at the word of Bruce and Terry being involved was all it took for Max to drop everything and Mary knew that Max had some involvement in whatever they were doing.  
  
Bruce looked at Mary's face with apprehension. He knew that Mary was suspicious and that by the end of the night he was going to get an unholy amount of grief from this woman over his dealings with her son. Matt enters the room and Bruce looks down at him, "I hear Max has got you for the night, my sincere condenses on your unfortunate circumstances.  
  
Andrea turns to Bruce completely unsure of what he meant by his words. She scowls at him and returns the scowl in a mocking fashion. Mary can't help but laugh at the teasing that her parents are throwing at one another. Matt looks his grandparents then at his mother. Mary turns to Matt, "I need to talk to your grandparents, go to your room. I'll call you when Max gets here." Matt had already been told that he was to leave the adults alone for the afternoon and left for fear of grounding.  
  
Bruce begins to tell Mary about the information that they needed to retrieve and what it would show. He tentatively added waiting for Mary's reaction, "We need to get the evidence tonight after dinner. I'll go with Andrea and Terry can get the whatever's left over."  
  
The thought of Bruce sending Terry out into danger seemingly without care takes Mary aback and she instantly responds, "Terry can't do that by himself, he could get hurt." Mary isn't sure, but she starts to get the feeling that whatever Terry's been up to in the past may have been equally dangerous and the Bruce had some explaining to do.  
  
Andrea knew that she needed to say something to redirect her daughter and make sure that she was humbled. "I suppose you can grab your suit and join us, Bloody Mary McGinnis."  
  
At the words Bruce stops in his tracks. He had heard of Bloody Mary, the teenager that had tore up several cities criminal underworlds. Bruce shook his head, "It must be genetic."  
  
Mary found herself confused by Bruce's statement and in dire need of an explanation. She said that it was time that Bruce spoke up about the whole situation and what he had gotten her son involved with.  
  
"I'll tell you the story, but you have to promise me that you'll wait till I'm done till you have at me about it." Mary nodded her willingness to let Bruce proceed uninterrupted. "Terry met me the night that Warren was killed. He was being chased by some Jokerz and found himself outside my house. I was not happy about the interruption. The Jokerz wouldn't leave without a fight and we gave them one. After they took off my heart, being what it was gave out. Terry had to help me to the house. Terry finished helping me and I blacked out for a bit. When I woke up Terry had found something I had hoped to keep a secret. I sent Terry packing, but he came back later with information that Derek Powers was creating illegal nerve gas. I told him to go and see Barbara Gordon, but he never made it there." Bruce paused trying to find a way to let the cat out of the bag without him or Terry getting hit upside the head. "Terry came back and stole something from me that could help him take care of Powers and stop the nerve gas shipment. I didn't like the idea, but I didn't have a lot of choice about Terry being involved at that point. After it was over Terry kept my tools and pushed me into letting him take over the work I was to old to do."  
  
Mary sat back and took in the story, but it didn't tell her exactly what it was that they were doing. Still he had let her know the events leading up to his relationship with Terry. Mary decided that whatever it was she wasn't going to like it and that Bruce was aware of her feelings. "I understand, but what exactly is it that Terry took from you."  
  
Bruce looked at Mary and then lowered his head preparing for a verbal assault to follow. He looked up, "I was Batman, Terry stole one of my suits. I shouldn't be the one telling you this. Terry was going to tell you later tonight so that you could know just what we could do about the Valestras. I know that you're upset, but given what Andrea has just said I think you can understand why we haven't said anything before now."  
  
At the words Mary's heart started to drum in her chest. Her son was out almost every night running around in danger and the man in front of her, a man that was old enough to know better, was letting him do it. Mary could barely contain her anger when it dawned on her that she had been running around as Bloody Mary when she was even younger than Terry was. The thought defused her slightly and she took a deep breath, "I hope to god that you have been over his shoulder the entire time he's been doing this . this insanity."  
  
Bruce nodded at Mary and responded, "For the first six months I was constantly monitoring and teaching him. After that he only flew solo when I had to leave town. Max helped Terry out a few times when I wasn't here. I made it a nightmare for him so he would let it go, but he never gave up. I gave up trying to stop him months ago. Since my heart has been better I've even gone out with him once or twice to give him some hands on training, and I've been tutoring him in martial arts."  
  
Mary seemed relieved to know that even though what Terry and Bruce were doing was extreme, Bruce seemed to be taking full responsibility for making sure Terry got home in one piece. Mary looked to her mother, "Then I guess I should get my body armor out to the trunk and help you three out tonight."  
  
Terry entered his home and received a look from his mother that made him wish he could turn tail and run. He looked to Bruce. His face told the story, Mary knew about Batman. He braced for a grounding or worse, but none came. Instead all he heard was, "I hope you want company tonight, because I'm joining you weather you like it or not."  
  
Terry understood remembering his mother's discrete exit the night before as he was coming home. He responded with a raise eyebrow, "Well that black body armor does suit you nicely mom."  
  
Mary was stunned by her son's statement. Clearly he had caught her egress the night before. The door rang. Bruce stood up and mentioned that he would get it, relieved to find a way out of the conversation. He moved to the door and greeted Max by yelling "What?" as he opened the door.  
  
Max started to smile largely and came back at him, "You mean old man, get out of my way." And proceeded into the McGinnis home.  
  
Matt came from his room at the commotion and looked upset to see Max. "Great, the neon one has come to torture me."  
  
Max smiled at Matt as he turned and retreated to his room. Matt wanted to stay and find out what was going on, but he knew his mother would kill him if she even thought that he was listening. Max joined the group. They would have to leave soon for dinner, but maybe she could find out a little more about the situation before they left.  
  
Bruce explained that the Valestras. He assured them that Anthony would need time to get things in order, allowing them to handle things tonight. After tonight things would get increasingly dangerous and their safest strategy was to turn things over to the police before tomorrow night and hope that they could arrest Tony and his people. Max said she could help. Bruce said that he didn't think so, but that if he needed her to run the computers while they were busy he would consider it. Max was thrilled that the old man was willing to let her help. Despite her façade she like the big guy and Terry was her best friend. 


	17. 17

Carlos Montoya and Dick Grayson walked from the carport towards Mitzu's. Montoya had serious misgivings about having diner with a person that was connected to the mob. Still if they wanted the information then he would need to play along. He watched his partner walk with his jacket partially open. Dick had worn an expensive pair of slack and an even more expensive shirt. By comparison Montoya's attire seemed like second-hand store sale items, but Dick had assured him that he was fine. In any event it was clear that Dick was concerned about meeting his father. Dick's face showed a conflict and Montoya wasn't sure if it was in relation to his father or Andrea Beaumont.  
  
As they approached the restaurant Carlos noticed a group round the corner from the opposite direction. In front was an old man very well dressed walking with a young man dressed close to the same as Dick, in fact their clothing was almost identical. It seemed to Carlos that the old man and his companion bore a striking resemblance to one another. Behind them two woman one older walked chatting.  
  
As the gray-haired gentleman noticed Carlos and his partner and raised his head in greeting. Montoya caught Dick return the nod as they continued walking. At this Montoya took a more comprehensive look at the man approaching. He was tall and muscular; at least he gave the impression of a man that spent time keeping fit and lifting weights. His gait seemed strong, but it had a very noticeable limp on the right leg. His face seemed to wear a map of hardship and disappointments, but still smiled. The man's eyes were ice blue and seemed to glow as if a fire burned just behind them. They also moved like with the vigilant and systematic fashion of a detective. Carlos found a man constantly on alert and careful in any environment. If this was Bruce Wayne then there was no doubt that things needed to be handle with the utmost caution or he would make things difficult in ways Montoya couldn't even begin to imagine.  
  
"Carlos, I'd like you to meet me father; Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is my partner Carlos Montoya." Dick's manners were on high alert.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bruce's response was said with a formal, but warm demeanor.  
  
Carlos could tell that it would take a jackhammer to get under the exterior of this man. "I'm honored to make you acquaintance Mr. Wayne."  
  
"Please, call me Bruce." His manner was casual, but his tone was guarded. "This is Terry McGinnis, his mother Mary, and lastly my I introduce Andrea Beaumont."  
  
Andrea Beaumont followed suit with Dick's father, "It's nice to finally meet you Dick. Detective Montoya, a pleasure."  
  
Terry nodded to Dick and Carlos. Mary voiced her salutations and they entered the restaurant. Carlos watched as Bruce was immediately recognized and greeted by the hostess. Within minutes the restaurant's owner was talking with Bruce. They were rambling in perfect Japanese. He also noticed that Dick was perfectly aware of what was being said. The owner noticed Dick and smiled broadly at him commenting in Japanese on how long it had been since he had seen him. Dick was genuinely happy to see Mitzu as well. Their coats were taken and they were seated in record time. The group had been taken to the top floor and seated in a private room. Carlos was beginning to see why Dick and the Commissioner where using kit-gloves, this man was smart and powerful, not to mention he obviously had pull in Gotham.  
  
They sat semi-circle around a small table leaving a space for serving. It was a traditional Japanese setting with a low table and floor cushions. Bruce and Andrea sat next to each other and Terry placed himself between his mother and Dick. Carlos watches and Terry and Dick began chatting with one another at an amazing speed. Meanwhile Mary, Andrea, and Bruce talked quietly to one another. Soon a woman in Geisha attire entered the room and placed Tea, water and sake around the table. Montoya took note that Bruce was not drinking the Sake. It was odd, but given his age he may not be able to drink. Bruce and their private hostess chatted quietly and quickly in Japanese.  
  
Their hostess left and Carlos watched as Bruce motioned to Terry who immediately responded. Bruce inquired as to whether he had told Dick about the family business yet and Terry raised an eyebrow. Bruce nudged Terry verbally and Terry informed Dick the Andrea was his grandmother. Dick looked at Bruce shrugged his shoulders. Carlos noticed a paleness come over Dick's face. Bruce smiled at Dick's reaction and looked at Mary who then turned to Dick and asked how he felt about having a sister. Montoya concluded that Mary was Andrea and Bruce's daughter. Terry continued explaining the evolution of what happened after Andrea left Bruce before their feast was presented.  
  
Carlos enjoyed the amazing food that was presented to the table. When the meal was finished he watched as the hostess oversaw the clearing of the table and brought more tea and sake to the table. Bruce thanked the hostess and they settled in for a private conversation. Carlos could feel that he was about to get the payoff for his patience at putting up with the lengthy wait he had endured through diner.  
  
Andrea began to speak; recalling yet again her lifelong ordeal for the benefit of the detectives. She detailed the struggle to escape and protect her daughter by gathering blackmail information against the Valestras. For a time it worked, but once Mary was gone the gangsters believed that she would turn over the information and began to search for her. She had stayed one step ahead until a few weeks earlier. Knowing that they had the information she came to Gotham to warn her daughter.  
  
After Andrea was finished Bruce stated, "It's getting late, Andrea can meet with you tomorrow to offer an official statement."  
  
"That should be fine; the sooner the better." Dick responds.  
  
Carlos turns to his partner and whispered, "What are you doing. We should be brining her in tonight and getting this done."  
  
Dick responded in equally low volume, "That would be a bad idea. We should give her till the morning."  
  
"We could arrest her right now and have her in the police station in half an hour. What are we waiting for?" Montoya continued, raising his voice.  
  
Bruce spoke up very loudly and commandingly at Montoya, "You could do that. If you did I can assure you that Andrea would be out of your custody within hours and you would loose her cooperation. Not to mention the lawsuit I could bring against the city for not doing their job and protecting Andrea in the first place. Believe me, you would rather be our friend than loose your badge."  
  
Montoya looked at Dick who was staring at him like he wanted to rip his lungs out. Dick shook his head at Carlos slowly. He realized that he had not only strained their case, but their friendship in the process of pushing things. He looked at Bruce; his eyes had narrowed and his voice had dropped during his retort and his demeanor had changed. Carlos grasped that he had made a mistake in pushing the old man. Clearly there was a great deal more to this man. Carlos realized that he had changed everything by pushing and that not working together meant risking their star witness's life. "I'm sorry. I just want to wrap things up and get home. I didn't mean anything except to stress the situation."  
  
"I understand Detective. You'll have Andrea's statement and your evidence by tomorrow afternoon." Bruce signed the check and stood up. "I'll contact you in the morning to let you now that everything is in town and ready for you."  
  
Carlos watched as Bruce moved toward Dick. Dick stood and Bruce gave his son a hug telling him not to worry. Bruce turned to the others and they left Dick and Carlos to themselves. Dick faced his partner and delivers a look that turned him cold. "You realize that you have not only strained the open communication that we had with that woman, but you have compromised her life with that little stunt."  
  
Carlos looked down. He realized that this was a deep and personal issue for his partner and that Dick wouldn't take anymore or he would quit and side with his father. Dick stood and left the restaurant without saying a word. Carlos sat alone with his pride. 


	18. 18

Max had put Matt to bed and he was fast asleep as Terry and Mary returned from dinner. Bruce had given Terry a disc with where the proof Andrea and Mary had stored on the Valestras that they needed to recover was located. Bruce had also mentioned that he had finished working on a modification for Terry's car to allow for a passenger when needed. Terry and Max went over the information and she said that she could stay till they returned. Terry then went to his room and changed.  
  
Responding to a knock he opened his door. The black figure in front of Terry barely resembled the woman he thought he knew. Now the only color Terry could see was her red hair, the rest of her was completely covered in a thick black suit with armor plates. Her waist could hardly be seen under the belt she wore. It was twice as thick as any of the utility belts in the Batcave and hung heavily with a large assortment of tools, ropes, and weapons. Mary's head went to one side and seemed to be equally engrossed in assessing her son. Finally she broke the silence. "We should get going. The sooner we can get everything to the police, the better."  
  
Terry nodded, "I've called the car. It should be under our window in two minutes." Mary and Terry looked at Max standing in the hallway. Max just looked blank-faced at the pair. They waved and went to Terry's window. Within seconds the car cam into view. Terry moved to the window ledge and touched his belt as the car approached. The car slowed and Terry grabbed his mother's arm and they jumped. They fell several stories and landed on the car. Terry motioned and Mary entered the car finding a very small seat behind the main seat. "We can get to Metropolis in less than an hour. I need to make a call." With that Terry opened a video screen and Superman appeared. Terry smiled "Hey, I have to take care of some business in your town tonight."  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Superman eagerly inquires.  
  
"I don't think so, but I would hate to run over you in mid-flight." Terry smartly snapped back at the older hero. Superman smiled and nodded bidding Terry good luck. Terry and Mary left Gotham to take care of their errands for the night.  
  
Bruce finished modifying his hovercraft to fit Andrea as she immerged for the changing area in her new suit. It still resembles the Phantasm regalia, but with a decidedly more feminine flare. Bruce moved toward her momentarily distracted from the business at hand. Andrea noticed the effect, "I'm glad you approve, but don't we have work to do?"  
  
Bruce smiled, "Then I should get ready to go." He quickly changed and returned in full gear. The distinctly darker aspect of his new uniform took Andrea aback. Bruce finished by picking up his black straight cane and placed it on his back.  
  
Andrea was confused by his action. "What are you planning on doing with a cane; shake it at the bad guys?"  
  
He smiles and unsheathed his sword, "Not exactly." Bruce returns his sword to its resting place and moves past his gape-mouthed lover. Moving to the hover-car he turns to her, "Shall we get this show on the road?"  
  
The Metropolis skyline rises before the McGinnis's. Terry moved the car through the buildings finding a spot several blocks from the downtown train station. Mary and her son moved to the edge of the building and viewed the city before moving across the rooftops. Terry watches as his mother jumped with ease from building to building occasionally somersaulting. Mary was fearless and agile, and Terry was having trouble keeping up with her. They made their way to the warehouse district and the location of their goal. Mary moved silently across the roof as Terry hovered. The window proved simple to access and she had taken care of the alarms with ease.  
  
They lowered into the building and moved quickly through the passages created by the towering crates. Soon they found the boxes that they needed. Terry moved the boxes and Mary opened them to ensure that they still had their treasures. Terry haled his hover-car and secured the crates to be moved. As quickly as they had come, they were gone. Leaving only a loop in the warehouses security video as indicator of their activities.  
  
Andrea watched the lights of New York pass them as they glided just above the building tops. She had stored a number of documents with a long- standing legal firm located downtown. On a resent visit to the city she had checked on the files they had watched over for her. Now it was time to put them to use. Bruce landed across from the office building. They moved to the edge of the building. Andrea watched as he pulled a grapple from his belt and fired a line over the street to their destination. He took her by the waist and they flew over the street and landed quickly moving to an airshaft.  
  
"My diagrams show this vent goes directly to the file room in the basement." Bruce removed the vent cover and proceeded to lower a thin line down the ductwork. He secured the line to the outside of the vent and attached the line to his belt. Once inside the vent he motioned to Andrea who took his hand and soon found herself hanging from his neck as they made their way to the basement. It wasn't long before they found the file cabinet they needed.  
  
Andrea looked through the information passing the files to Bruce as she finished. After packing the files in a carrying case they moved back to the vent. Andrea looked up at the distance and turned to Bruce as he secured the case to his shoulder, "Ok, so how are we getting back up?"  
  
Bruce pulled a motorized pulley from his belt and connected it to the line. "The line can hold over two tons and this winch can handle almost a ton. We should be fine." His eyes narrowed, "Unless . how much do you weigh again?"  
  
Andrea's eyes widened at her companion. He merely continued with his work smiling at her he held out his hand. "Well, let's see if I'm as good as everybody thinks I am." She found herself holding on for dear life as Bruce started the motor and they rushed through the ventilation shaft to the roof, over the street and to safety.  
  
Andrea turned as Bruce loaded his hover-car with the records. A security patrol entered the roof of the building they had just left. Her heart raced as they moved over the place they had just been standing a few moments earlier. After checking the roof they disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief. Bruce turned and smiled. "What? You think I didn't look into their security schedules? In the morning you had better contact them about the files to cover our tracks."  
  
"I already contacted them at the end of business today to make sure that everything would be all right. Still I should check back with them in the morning to make sure that they're ok with it." Andrea quietly replied.  
  
"You did what?" Bruce's tone had changed. Clearly he was worried that someone might tip off the Valestras.  
  
Andrea realized that he might be right to worry. "I think they can be trusted, but your right I should have waited. I hope Mary and Terry don't run into any trouble."  
  
Mary back flipped across the roof avoiding the barrage of gunfire as Terry activated his stealth-mode and managed to bolo three of the six thugs waiting for them at the self-storage complex outside of Bludhaven. Mary darted through the shadows and lost the remaining men until she was ready to be seen. She ran and executed an aerial summersault into the middle of the men flipping to face the two remaining mobsters. Terry landed and became visible again. He ran at the closer of the two remaining goons. Mary quickly roundhouse kicked the last assailant breaking his jaw and knocking out several of his teeth. Terry looked at the mangled and unconscious man thoroughly impressed with his mother. "So, is that how you got your name?"  
  
"Very funny. You realized that this is just the welcoming committee. There's bound to be more waiting inside." Mary assessed the situation perfectly; they were in for a fight. Terry didn't like it, this was still his mother and he wanted to protect her. In spite of everything in his heart he knew Mary could handle herself almost as well as he could even though she was rusty. They worked their way across the roof and to an open window. Terry used his night vision to locate the rest of their playmates for the evening. He pointed the men out to Mary and proceeded to try to enter the window. Mary pulled him back shocked by his abject ignorance. "Do you always walk into traps like that? What has your grandfather been teaching you, how to get killed in three easy steps?"  
  
Terry was embarrassed; he realized that his mother was right. He had been so concerned with her safety that he had made a stupid mistake. "No, I know better. I wasn't thinking, please don't tell the big guy or he'll skin me."  
  
Mary was actually relieved by her son's comment. She was anxious that maybe Bruce hadn't done the job teaching Terry that he had led her to believe. It was clear that he didn't put up with any slip-ups. Mary advanced to the side of the building and lowered herself gracefully to a window ledge. Terry watched as she opened a window and entered the building then followed her. They traversed the beams overhead quietly till they found a number of goons separated from their cohorts. Dropping from the rafters Terry shot lines tying several of the men. Mary descended alongside her son and threw weighted bolos catching most of the others off guard. By the time they landed there were only two left to deal with and they quickly rendered the men unconscious. Before the goons could alert the others Mary and Terry had vanished.  
  
As the remaining men ran through the warehouse they were met with tear gas, bat-a-rangs, and bolos. Mary glided through the building as the smoke cleared taking out what remaining resistance the mobsters had to offer. Soon mother and son found themselves free to pursue the container they had come for. The package however had been moved. Terry progressed toward one of the men and began questioning him. The man resisted Terry's inquiries until Mary positioned herself behind her son. She pulled a dagger from her belt. Mary had never used it on another living thing in her life, but she knew that the fool her son was holding didn't know that. The sight of a vexed, fire-haired woman holding a very sharp toy had the desired effect and the man gave up the location quickly. Before Terry could see her involvement in the situation Mary had hidden her knife and moved back from her son.  
  
Fortunately the box had only been moved to another area of the warehouse and was found just in time. As they left reinforcement arrived to assist with their capture, too late. Terry loaded the car and they departed for home. Terry thought aloud to his mother, "I'm glad the we left the other crates with Superman to deliver, their weight would have made getting out of here tuff."  
  
A black and silver hover-car flew over the landscape swiftly. Andrea's quick change into passable street clothes while still wearing her suit was impressive. She had been able to retrieve they final package from the Centerville Airport without notice. Bruce had followed her activity from the roof ready to offer assistance if any was needed. He was grateful that it wasn't; now they were on their way home. With any luck they would get some sleep tonight. Bruce tried to reach Terry on the comm-system, but had yet to reach him. The vid-link on the car flashed and Bruce answered. It was Superman asking where he should take the crates Terry had left with him at the Watchtower. At first he was mad with Terry, but then he had an idea. "Why don't you meet us at the cave, I'll explain what I have in mind when I get there."  
  
Superman agreed and the video cut off. Bruce continued and finally got through to Terry who indicated that they had run into some trouble, but nothing to worry about. Bruce instructed Terry to meet him at the cave. As he finished Gotham came into view and he was grateful to be home. 


	19. 19

Detectives Dick Grayson and Carlos Montoya had spent hours over the latest batch of surveillance tapes that the Gotham PD had acquired on the Anthony Valestra in their sunlit office. The door opened as a young unformed officer entered announcing unsteadily, "The packages you were expecting are being hand delivered.."  
  
The young officer was cut off by a large man in a Black and white suit in the doorway grinning at the detectives, "I don't care if Bruce is a friend; I have better things to do than be an errand boy."  
  
Montoya's jaw hits the floor as he looks on a hero he never thought he would ever actual meet. Dick just put his head between his hands and breathed deeply at the situation Bruce had dumped in his lap. Superman moved into the room and placed the crates and files on the floor continuing, "Actually considering what he said was in these boxes I don't mind too much. The Valestras have caused enough pain and suffering and I for one share your desire to put them away for good."  
  
Dick picked up his head, "I know you and Bruce are friends, but this is just too much."  
  
"After what I heard about my delivery I really didn't mind at all. Anyway Bruce is one of the few original friends I have left and he can't really handle anything this dangerous." Superman spoke smoothly to the detectives, having years of experience covering Bruce in tight spots.  
  
Montoya is still to taken aback to react to the seen unfolding in front of him. Dick decides to get Superman out of the picture before Montoya regains any sense. "Thank you for your help Superman. I imagine that you have better things to do than stand around here."  
  
The comment isn't lost on Superman. "Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me." With that he departs through the window to return to Metropolis.  
  
Dick turns his attention to Carlos. "You go through the evidence and I'll finish up the surveillance recordings. If we hurry we can get everything done before Ms. Beaumont gets here for her interview."  
  
Montoya nods and proceeds to the crates. Dick resumes working on the surveillance information. The tapes indicate that the gang will try to deal with Andrea sometime during the next 24 hours. Dick moves to Carlos, "I need to go talk to the commissioner about these tapes. Hold down the fort while I'm gone." He leaves his partner to take care of the organizing their case. 


	20. 20

Wayne manor seemed unnervingly quiet. Andrea was in the master suite preparing to meet with Barbara Gordon, her husband DA Sam Young, and Detective Montoya to commit a statement concerning the Valestra crime organization. The seriousness of the matter had urged Barbara to set up the appointment at the earliest possible time, even though that meant handling the interview on a Sunday. Bruce had finished preparing his Wayne Enterprises workload for Monday and was left to reflect on the previous week's upheavals. He was more than troubled by the ease at which they had in getting this far. Years of experience told him that this was never a good thing. He had compiled enough information to know that Anthony would make his move soon, but what the move would be was a mystery for the time being.  
  
The phone broke Bruce from his pensive meditation. "Wayne."  
  
"Hey big guy. I have to finish the outline for the dig by tomorrow morning and I can't find the field rotation calendar and everything is a mess; help!" Chelsea came back in obvious distress.  
  
Bruce smiled. Chelsea was trouble, but trouble he thoroughly enjoyed dealing with. Grateful for the distraction he jumped at the chance to take a break from crime fighting for a few hours. "I have some things around here to take care of, but if you can wait awhile I can stop by and help you."  
  
"Really." The relief flowed through her throat. "I have other things I can do until you get here."  
  
Bruce gauged the time he needed before he could help her. "Give me a few hours."  
  
Chelsea chimed back, "Sure thing. I'll be waiting." With that she was gone.  
  
The clock rang twelve times announcing afternoon to his home. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling in his gut. Something was going to go wrong, he just didn't know what it would be. Normally he would have been one step ahead of an enemy, but somehow he couldn't get ahead of this. The churning emotions he was facing were at the root of the problem still he couldn't dismiss them. This lack of emotional control was throwing him off balance mentally; all he could do was roll with the punches. Bruce knew that despite the bad timing of his heart it was only temporary. He hoped that it would resolve itself before he needed to take action.  
  
Andrea moved slowly through the master suite. She had prepared herself lazily feeling no great desire to move. The thought of what she would be doing today sapped the energy from her and she merely wandered about. Slowly she made her way down to Bruce. He sat pensively at his desk staring out the window. Bruce was so rapped in his own mind to notice her presence. She moved to him and placed her hands on his shoulders rubbing them slightly to relax him. His muscles were so tense they felt like rocks beneath his shirt. There was less than an hour before her appointment with Detective Montoya, Commissioner Gordon, and DA Sam Young. She wanted with all her heart to jump on a plane with Bruce and run away, but it wasn't fare to Bruce, Mary, or her grandsons. She would stay this time, regardless of the outcome. Bruce turned to her and she kissed him. "I have to get going. Don't worry, everything will work out."  
  
"I hope so. I might not be here when you get back; I have to help a friend with something. Don't worry, I won't be to long." Bruce smiled at Andrea. Come what may at least they would face it together this time. 


	21. 21

There's a lot of jumping around in this chapter; so I have put change of location markers in to help transitioning.  
  
************** Commissioner Gordon, District Attorney Sam Young, and Detective Carlos Montoya waited patiently for Andrea. They had gone over all the information that had been delivered that morning and were anxious to put the finishing touches on their investigation. The Gotham police had already been issued with arrest warrants for Anthony Valestra and several of his associates and business partners. All that remained was Andrea's testimony to seal the case, and this was a formality as the evidence was overwhelming. The main purpose of the interview was to insure that her involvement was documented and Valestra's attorneys wouldn't be able to use her against them in court.  
  
Andrea entered the room and nodded to Detective Montoya. After brief introductions Barbara activated the recording devices and Andrea settled in to recount her story for the last time.  
  
  
  
Bruce pulled into the Museum of Natural History's parking garage as he listened to the weather report. The reporter commented "Snow turning to freezing rain by midnight."  
  
"Just great." The car parked and Bruce turned off the radio and dialed Mary. He wanted to get her, Terry, and Matt to stay at his house until things settled down. His concerned had only grown during the day.  
  
Mary answered the phone. "Mary. I know how you feel, but I really wish that you and the boys would come to stay with your mother and I until this is over." Bruce had no time for chitchat and he was desperate to get his daughter and grandsons under his protection.  
  
"I can't. I have to work tomorrow, and we can take care of things. The police will have the Valestras in custody but nightfall." Mary understood Bruce's feelings, but she couldn't believe that things could possibly get so bad as to warrant her leaving her home.  
  
Bruce was distressed by his daughter's decision. He realized that she had made up her mind and that there was nothing he could do to change it. "All right, but watch your back and don't' let Matt out of your sight for a minute."  
  
Mary tried to calm her father. "Don't worry, I've dealt with the Valestras before. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I hope your right." Bruce waited for Mary to hang up the phone hoping she would change her mind. She didn't. He tried to put his troubles behind him and concentrate on helping Chelsea get organized.  
  
As he move through the museum hallways the sun was shining, but he couldn't get his mind off of the coming storm. A real sense of dread filled him. His instincts had never failed him when it came to impending disaster and he knew that be tomorrow tragedy would either fall or be narrowly averted.  
  
The large office was filled with antique desks and cabinets. Chelsea sat near a window at a large oak desk with paperwork and diagrams strew heavily over the surface. She smiled as he moved to the desk and tried to concentrate on the information she had before her. Chelsea watched as Bruce sorted through the documents. His face was unusually tense and he was taking pauses between sorting the information as if the refocus his attentions to what lay before him. She placed her hand on his arm and gently tried to coax his troubles to the surface. "Hey what's the matter? You look like you just fought a war."  
  
Bruce turned to her with a look of surprise. "Do I really look that bad?"  
  
"Well maybe not that bad, but something is eating at you. I know you're not big on talking . still maybe just letting it out might help." Chelsea knew that more than likely he would just tell her that he was fine. Bruce looked down debating weather or not to vent some of his fears. He knew that not talking had cost him dear and that at least letting Chelsea knew how he felt might do some small good.  
  
"You haven't talked to Terry or Max lately have you?" Bruce smiled sadly at Chelsea.  
  
"No. Why, is something wrong with Terry? Did he get hurt?" Her concern was obvious. Bruce realized that he still had a lot of work to go on dealing with people on a real level.  
  
"I'm sorry. Terry's fine. A few days ago someone I hadn't seen in decades came back into my life with major revelations and a truckload of trouble. My instincts are telling me that by tomorrow something bad will happen, and my instincts are rarely wrong." Bruce didn't want to tell Chelsea much more. There was too much at stake and no reason to get her involved. On the other hand he hated not being open with her.  
  
Closeness had always been hard for Bruce and the realization of why always tore at him. Chelsea understood that for all his greatness when it came to expressing deep feelings and relationships in many ways he was still a little boy. She also knew that her friendship and patience had touched his heart and helped him to grow more in the time he had known her than he had most of his life. "It's ok, no matter what happens I'll be here for you. You don't have to tell me about it now; just take a deep breath and lets get back to work."  
  
The words calmed Bruce. It helped to know that the people he cared for would stand by him. He took a moment to soak in her words and then started to explain his organizing of the proposals they had worked on so that she would know exactly how to keep track of them in the future. In a short time they had completed sorting through everything and Bruce grabbed his coat. He turned to Chelsea and stared at her for a moment. He moved forward, "Thanks. I just needed some time to get my head together. You're a good friend Chelsea and I'm lucky to have you."  
  
Chelsea smiled at Bruce and leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Bruce was uncomfortable with her actions, but understood that she just wanted to let him know that everything would be ok. Chelsea thanked him for his help and commented that she still had time to meet Dana and Max.  
  
He finished saying goodbye and returned to his car. Looking at his watch he realized that it was only 3:00; plenty of time to sort out the information he had collected waiting for him at home.  
  
  
  
Chelsea finished placing the information together for her presentation the following day. She was grateful for Bruce's help getting things together; she couldn't have done it without him. Once things were in order she left the museum and found Dana and Max at the Pizza Palace in record time. As she approached her friends when the familiar face of Matt McGinnis emerged. Max explained that Terry had been running some errands when Mary received an emergency call from work and needed someone to watch Matt. Chelsea didn't mind Matt; he wasn't nearly as much trouble as Terry made him out to be. Matt grabbed credits for the games and disappeared back into the crowd. Chelsea grabbed a slice of pizza and sat with her friends.  
  
  
  
Terry looked at the display case with increasing confusion. He should have brought Bruce with him to help figure things out, but he wanted to take care of this and Bruce had too much on his mind to be bothered. The rings in the display case gleamed back at him all demanding his attention. Finally he found a beautiful platinum ring with a large heart shaped diamond centered beside to small black stones. "It's prefect" Terry thought to himself, "Dana will love it." He motioned to the clerk. Upon introducing himself the clerk sparked with recognition, "Mr. Wayne had said that you might be stopping by for a ring. This is an excellent selection sir. I'll take care of this for you right away." In a flash the clerk disappeared and reemerged with the ring boxed and ready for him. Terry moved to offer payment to the clerk who waved him off saying that Mr. Wayne had already taken care of the purchase and even had gone so far as to correctly predict the ring Terry would choose. Terry left the store with Dana's ring happy and unsteady.  
  
  
  
Mary arrived at work to find that her supervisor was nowhere to be found. She moved to her contact file and called her supervisor at home to find that he had no idea what she was talking about. The call had been a fake. She remembered Bruce's words and became mad at herself for not being more careful. Mary hurried home to try to stop any trouble.  
  
  
  
Andrea finished with her statement and reviewing things with Sam Young. She moved to leave when Dick Grayson entered the room, He seemed upset, but told Andrea that there was nothing to worry about. The police had already managed to arrest several of Anthony Valestra's key people and foot soldiers. Anthony and several of his people in Gotham were still at large, but that they should be in custody soon. Andrea was subdued by the information, but still felt uneasy. Leaving the police station she tried calling Mary and only found an answering machine. Bruce wasn't home yet as well. Dick escorted her to her car assuring her that everything would be all right. She drove from the police station and headed straight to her daughter's hoping that she would find someone home.  
  
  
  
Max, Chelsea, and Dana left the Pizza Palace with Matt in tow. He had hated leaving and could have played there for hours more if they had let him. They needed to get Matt home as Terry had work to do with Mr. Wayne in the evening. Chelsea was astounded by Max and Dana's revelation that Terry was actually Bruce's grandson and that Terry's grandmother was being chased by the mob. Now she understood why Bruce had been so bothered earlier in the day. They moved through an alley only to be stopped by several armed men. The men moved forward and tried to take Matt. Max and Chelsea moved forward and were knocked out by the men. Dana realized that there was nothing she could do. She turned with Matt to run, but it was too late. The men grabbed Matt and disappeared from view.  
  
  
  
Mary entered her home having returned in record time. The apartment was empty; the only noise the ringing of the phone. She moved quickly to the phone. On the other end a man informed her that if she of Andrea wanted to see Matt alive, then Andrea had to meet them in exchange for her son. Mary fell to her knees hearing Matt yelling at the men somewhere in the room the man was calling her from. Then man gave her specific direction on where to meet them and warned her that they would kill Matt if the even smelled the police. She fought the tears knowing that her son's life depended on her ingraining all the information she could into her head. The phone disconnected as soon as the man finished. Mary let her tears flow as she dropped the phone to the ground.  
  
  
  
Bruce pulled up to his home. The snow had already started to fall. He moved through the house and found it still empty. Andrea would be home soon he thought. He moved downstairs and began to go through the file that the computer had collected while he was gone. By the time he had organized the various hideouts and front businesses that Anthony had connections to in Gotham the afternoon had passed and evening was settling in. Bruce took note of the time and realized that something must be horribly wrong for Andrea not to be home.  
  
  
  
Andrea moved to the front door of her daughter's home. The door was unlocked. She moved through the apartment to find Mary sitting on the floor in tears. Andrea held her daughter dreading what news her daughter would have for her when she could recover her voice. It took almost half an hour to calm Mary to the point where she could talk. Valestra had Matt and he would kill him if Andrea didn't give herself up. Mary could barely manage to make more than three words at a time. It took forever, but Andrea managed to get all the information from Mary. She hung up the phone and then told her daughter to call the police and inform Detective Grayson of what had happened. Andrea waited while her daughter made the call and until the police arrived. Once there, Andrea disappeared before anyone knew what had happened. Darkness had already enveloped the city and the snow had turned to sheets of ice.  
  
Andrea moved drove quickly to the meeting. Her thoughts careened through the events of her life as the car slid through the streets. She had no choice now; all that mattered was Matt's life. 


	22. 22

Terry pulled up to the house as darkness fell. The house was empty and he moved to the clock. Descending the stairs he saw Bruce's jacket and Sweater thrown on the floor in succession toward the changing area. Bruce stood at the computer finishing his suit and looking at a map on the screen. Terry moved closer. Bruce turned and shouted, "Get in your suit now. They have Matt; we have to go now."  
  
Terry turned white and ran to gather his gear. When he emerged Bruce had already moved to his car. Terry ran to his car as Bruce continued to bellow, "Andrea has gone to meet them in exchange for Matt. If we don't get there soon they'll be killed."  
  
Bruce and Terry sped toward the city as Bruce continued to tell Terry the details. Time was running out. They landed near where Andrea's car had parked. Bruce was grateful for the tracking devices. There was only one place that Valestra could be with Matt from the location of the car. They moved in the darkness as the ice ripped at them. The cold seemed to cut through their suits. Bruce's body felt like razors were tearing at it. His age made the cold penetrate every joint and muscle, still he had been out in worse wearing less protection and ignored the pain. Terry had to try harder, but the thought of his brother made him press on. As they landed over the roof across from the club they could see through the window. Anthony Valestra raised a gun toward Andrea. They crashed through the windows as the shot hits its mark. Andrea dropped to the floor, but threw a knife at the rope holding Matt; it hit its mark as well and Matt tumbled to the floor.  
  
Bruce landed directly on Valesta's chest and his ribs crunched beneath the weight of Bruce's decent. Bruce turned and threw a barrage of throwing stars and bolos at the men in the room as Terry made his way to Matt. Bruce fought the remaining men with a fury beyond his control. They had stolen her again was his only thought. Terry didn't even have time to take out one goon. Bruce was on a rampage. They moved toward Andrea and Terry placed Matt beside her. Bruce cradled her in his arms. She opened her eyes to see the tears he couldn't hold back. Blood ran from her chest; the wound was serious. She smiled at Bruce and then turned to Matt placing her hand on his cheek. "Its ok, I knew this would happen someday. Take care of them for me?"  
  
Matt stared at her as she spoke. When she was finished her eyes closed. Bruce checked and found a pulse. She wouldn't last long. Police sirens rung out and grew louder. Bruce placed Matt's hand on his grandmother's chest and told him to press hard until the medical techs came. Matt nodded through his sobs and followed his instructions.  
  
Dick and Carlos entered the club as two shadows flew from the window and into the icy darkness. In front of them Matt lay with Andrea. Matt was holding his hand with all his weight over the wound in her chest. Valestra and his hoodlums lay across the floor bleeding; many with bones sticking from their arms and legs. The medics came quickly; responding to the emergency. Matt moved when they placed the gauze on Andrea's chest and not before. There was no time to loose; they loaded Andrea on a gurney and ran from the building.  
  
Mary watched in horror as the paramedics loaded her mother into an ambulance and flew away. Dick brought Matt from the building in-tack, but suffering from emotional shock. Mary took him in her arms. He was too old to be held or carried, but he needed to be a child for the moment. Dick helped Mary and Matt into a police car and soon they were on they're way to the hospital.  
  
Bruce and Terry flew through the city with urgency. They found their way to Wayne Manor's caverns in record time and flew through changing. Bruce led Terry to the garage and motioned him to a new hover car. Terry understood why when Bruce started the engine. It was the same type of engine that powers the Bat-cars. They moved through the city and to the hospital at speeds that made Terry cringe.  
  
Mary stood in the emergency room. Matt sat quietly staring into space. Dick sat next to his nephew and tried to console him. She turned as the doors opened and Bruce and Terry bounded into the waiting area. Bruce was soaked in ice; Terry at least had managed to wrap himself in a coat before they left. Bruce touched Mary's face she pulled herself into her father's arms. He was freezing cold, but she needed him and he threw his arms around her tightly. Terry moved to Matt and pulled him to his lap. Matt finally let his tears and sobs loose.  
  
The operation took hours, but Andrea survived. Still the odds were against her. The doctors apologized and said that it was a matter of time before she would be gone. There really wasn't any hope for a recovery. The doctors led Bruce to her. She lay in motionless; tubes and lines connected to her arms and face made her almost impossible to see. Bruce leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. He took her hand and sat beside her. Hours passed without any change; the machines chimed her heart and the passing of time. Mary, Terry, and Dick took turns visiting. Normally the hospital wouldn't allow more than one person to visit at a time, but it didn't matter Andrea was dying. Andrea's monitors changed rhythm and Bruce stood to see her eyes open. She smiled at him and Bruce leaned forward to her. She spoke softly, "Is Matt ok?"  
  
Bruce fought back his emotions, "Yes, he'll be fine. Try to rest."  
  
Andrea saw the truth in Bruce's eyes. She was in a fight she couldn't win. Bruce looked at her gently. He tried hard to smile and make her hopeful, but it was obvious that it was time for her to let him go. "Bruce, you need to let me go. I love you, but we were never meant to be. Don't worry about me; our parents are waiting for me."  
  
She watched as his chest rose and fell. His head dropped. He knew she was right, they were never meant to be, but he loved her dearly. "At least this time we got to say goodbye. I'll miss you Andie."  
  
Bruce placed her locket into her hand. Andrea closed her eyes. "Take care of them for me. I'll miss you too." She took one last breath and slipped away. The monitors rang out, the doctors and nurses ran in and tried to bring her back, but Bruce knew that she was going to a place that would be happier than the one that they had shared. He moved back to the walls and slid from the room. He walked slowly down the hall and to his family. Mary saw him and knew that her mother was gone. Matt looked to Bruce and he soon found himself lifted into the old man's arms. Bruce held him tight and told him that everything would be ok. Matt was heartbroken, but he felt better at his grandfathers words. Bruce moved to Mary and put his hand to her face. "Its ok, she's free now. We'll be ok."  
  
Dick moved to his father. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Do you mean in Gotham or at the hospital?" Bruce's voice was soft and level. Dick understood that he wanted him to stay with him for a little while, but that he could go and take care of his business for now.  
  
Dick smiled, "I need to finish up some paper work. Then I'll grab my things and head to the house. Should I call Tim?" Bruce stopped, he hadn't considered telling Tim about this. Everything had happened too quickly for him to even let Tim know what was happening. Dick continued, "Tim doesn't know about any of this yet, does he?" Bruce shook his head. Dick could see that Bruce was in no shape to deal with telling Tim the details. "I'll call Tim." Bruce looked grateful for his help and nodded. Dick left stopping to hug Mary and check on Terry. Dana had arrived and was holding his arm. Dick knew that he couldn't do anymore and left. 


	23. 23

Andrea Beaumont's body lay in rest at Wayne Manor for three days. Tim, Tracy, Tami, and Trini had come home from Centerville to help and support Bruce. Dick had stayed in Gotham while Montoya took over the investigation and finished pursuing the Valestras. Bruce spent most of his day in the Great Hall either next to Andrea's casket or seeing to his family and guests. Family and close friends came and went during the day. The afternoons, which were open to anyone, found an overwhelming number of Wayne enterprise employees, executive, and board members all sharing their sympathy. Mary's coworkers also flowed through in the afternoons. Even Superman had showed up one evening unannounced and stayed with Bruce for hours.  
  
The Vreelands had visited Bruce daily offering any help Bruce needed. He was grateful that they and Dick had coordinated security. The press was having a field day. They had laid bare the events of Andrea's life to the word and had also dug up every tragedy from Bruce's life for their audiences. Everything he had endured was revisited; his parents murder, his affair with Andrea, his connection to Terry, the official story of Tim's kidnapping were all brought out and gone over in detail. The press had also taken a second look at Bruce's public endeavors and found enormous anonymous charitable activities. Bruce in his public life had spent billions and devoted over a third of his time throughout his life to helping people he didn't know. They had dubbed Bruce Gotham's beloved benefactor and clamored at his gate to capture his pain. The people of Gotham at least seemed to feel for his lose, wearing black ribbons as a sign of their appreciation for his selflessness and caring.  
  
The end of the week saw a small family ceremony at Bruce's request. The only exceptions were the presence of Barbara Gordon, Sam Young, Chelsea and Max. They had hovered at the house the entire week, foregoing anything else to help Terry, Mary, and Matt, as well as Bruce handled their pain. The funeral was short. Andrea was buried next to her mother just a few feet from Bruce's parents. Mary, Terry, and the others moved to their cars. Bruce stood quietly at Andrea's grave. He placed a white rose on the grave and said goodbye one last time. Bruce move to his parent's resting place. Matt had stopped and was looking at their headstone. Bruce put his had on Matt's shoulder and knelt placing two white roses at his parent's grave. "I hope you like your grandson." Matt looked at Bruce as he rose.  
  
"Andie would have wanted you to be happy and live. I know its hard now, but it will get easier." Bruce smiled down at Matt and somehow he felt better. Matt moved to his mother and Terry came up the hill to where Bruce stood. A small smile slowly slid across Bruce's face, "At least we got to say goodbye."  
  
Terry understood, this time there was closure for his grandfather. Bruce moved to him and quietly spoke. "So when are you going to give Dana that ring? Andie would have wanted you to be happy. Don't wait, take her Terry; be happy." Terry looked over and saw Dana waiting patiently for him. He knew that Bruce was right.  
  
Bruce moved to the cars and opened doors thanking and offering his reassurances to his family. He stopped at Terry's car and prods Terry into pulling the ring that had lain in his pocket the entire week. Dana is shocked and Bruce smiles at her assuring her that life goes on and that their happiness means more to him than they will ever know. Once the cars left Bruce turned again to glace at the people he loves and misses. His eyes fell on a lone figure standing next to his parent's grave.  
  
Max had moved back from the group overwhelmed by how they had come together for one another. Her family had moved apart with the stresses life had to offer. She envied Bruce and his family for coming together and felt sad and alone at the same time. Max realized that Bruce's toughness came from pain and caring and that he faced what came his way and survived. She shook her head. A loud voice startled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Max" Bruce shouted at the top of his lungs. He was standing just ten feet from Max and it was clear that it wasn't the first time he had tried to get her attention. She looked around to find all the cars had left and they were alone. Bruce smiled at Max; "Come on I'll take you home." She followed him to his car and they drove away. 


End file.
